The First Cut Is The Deepest
by calleighstorres
Summary: Inspired by the song 'The First Cut Is The Deepest'. AU. Natalia reflects on her relationship with Eric as she sees the resemblance of him in their daughter. EricNatalia. Alive!Marisol. Set in Season 6.


**AU: Natalia thinks of Eric as she realizes how much her daughter looks like him. [Inspired by the song: "The First Cut Is The Deepest" by Cat Stevens]**

**Story: "The First Cut Is The Deepest"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Story Notes: Set in Season 6. Natalia and Eric had a baby (Natalia was pregnant). Eric's previous interest in Calleigh causes Natalia to push him away. Marisol is still alive and close with Natalia as well as Eric, and encourages Natalia to let herself love the way she wants to.**

* * *

"Hey there Bella." Natalia cooed, holding her baby in her arms. The small child made cute baby noises and played with Natalia's hair, which was in it's natural waves. The DNA expert looked at her daughter in such amazement. She never would be over the fact she had a daughter in the first place. It really was a miracle for all that matters. Being so lucky to have conceived a child at all, that was really a blessing she'd be forever thankful for - even if it wasn't planned.

Boa Vista smiled sadly as Isabella sucked on the pacifier Eric had bought a while ago. The baby really did have such distinct Delko features. Dark hair and eyes exactly like his. She couldn't fault it. Eric was a man with incredible genes, which he passed down as it seemed. The honey haired criminalist really did miss him. More than she could even say for herself. They'd not spoken about Bella in a while, not since that note. She couldn't. Natalia was hurt by it. For a long time.

But since then, she'd allowed herself to move on. Calleigh had a thing going with Jake and Eric looked fine doing his own thing. It was clear that she'd missed something, but whatever it was, she was sure it didn't matter anymore. Maybe she'd finally get the Eric she knew back.. if he was ever that person at all.

Belle leaned over and picked up a framed picture of her and Eric that Natalia had never quite had the heart to box up. She waved it about, almost as if she was trying to say something to her mother. Natalia put down the photo and told the baby that it didn't matter. Only, Isabella grabbed it again. The baby pointed to Eric in the picture. "D-dwada?"

'This baby doesn't give up.' She thought to herself with a smile. "Yes baby, that's your papi." Natalia wished he was there. Although, she'd been the one to give him the boot for his feelings for Calleigh. That didn't mean she didn't still love him. As much as it hurts, she never had stopped loving Delko. It was funny that over the course of their relationship, she'd found herself at ease with his company until it was something she was just used to.

Natalia handed the baby a squeaky dolphin toy and picked her up, placing Bella on her hip as the door went. She opened the door to reveal Marisol Delko, Eric's sister, who told her she'd babysit. Natalia had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be going out that night, hence the casual outfit she had on. Isabella squealed and reached out to Marisol. The younger woman handed the older Delko sibling her daughter. "I can't believe I forgot." "It's okay, honey. You should be getting ready."

She nodded. "This is the dolphin Eric got Belle, isn't it?" "Yeah. Bella never puts it down, it's her favorite toy." Natalia said, tidying up a few of the toys scattered around the floor. Marisol smiled. She could tell that Natalia missed Eric and wanted to do something to help because she knew that Eric did want to be a part of both their lives. He was waiting on a sign. Something she hadn't yet realized.

"Nat, is it okay if I call Eric in case I have to leave early?"

"Umm.. sure. I think he still has my other spare key!" Natalia replied from the other room.

Honestly, Natalia didn't know how it would be however she knew Eric wouldn't ever do anything to hurt their daughter. He had the skills for parenting, even if he didn't think so. She knew that. Natalia was sure he knew why she was hesitant. Marisol knew that she was just upset, it's not that he couldn't see Isabella.

"Thank you for babysitting, Mari." Natalia sighed as she came out of the other room, smoothing down her cocktail dress. "Anytime. Every mother deserves a break and besides, my little niece is no problem at all." The DNA expert pushed her hair back. It was safe to say she was still a little cautious on the separation part of parenthood, nevertheless, she had to keep going with her job and her life as it was.

Boa Vista gathered her things, putting them in her purse. "Bye guys!" "Bye Mama!" Marisol said, gently waving Isabella's arm to her. Natalia smiled as she slung her purse onto her shoulder and left the house. Marisol hoped she would regain the trust in Eric enough not to worry he'd leave her if she did let him back in.

* * *

It was just past ten to eleven when Natalia arrived home. She walked up to the door, having gotten a ride from a cab back to her house, and knocked on the door. It wouldn't surprise her if Marisol had left already, it was quite late. On the other side of the door was a finely dressed Eric Delko wearing a slate grey suit with a striped dress shirt. He looked her up and down. Her hair was straightened and her figure was outlined by her dress. Even those black heels added to her outfit.

"Talia.. hey. Mari told me you were going out.."

"Eyes up here." She said with a laugh. "Yeah.. how's Belle been?" "Angelic." Natalia entered the house and shut the door behind her. "Great.. what about you?" Eric raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect her to ask about him, considering this was the only time since the accident that they'd really spoken on a personal degree. "Okay."

Eric sat down on the couch and Natalia put her bag down on the counter. "You should.. come over more often. Belle really misses you a lot of the time." "Are you.. sure?" The honey haired woman began wiping her makeup off. "Of course I am. I really want you to be a part of Isabella's life. I know we've argued, said things we didn't mean and you did hurt me.. but I want to move on."

She put the used make up wipes in the bin and then went to her bedroom to change her clothes. Once she did, she came back out with some other clothes she had in her closet. "Natalia, you're right. We've been through a lot and I don't want it to be awkward anymore.." The CSI watched as she walked over and handed him a pile of clothes. A shirt and a pair of joggers, that were his size and looked like his. "Stay over?" He took the pile into his grasp. "If you want me to." Natalia nodded.

After he got changed, she sat back down on the couch together. "I didn't think you'd be here." She said truthfully. "I didn't either. And now here I am, still here." "Because I asked you to be." Eric moved her hair off her shoulder and smiled at her. "But I chose to stay because it's not fair to leave you to raise our daughter on your own. I should've been there more."

Natalia lay her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have pushed you away in the first place." She said, taking his hand into hers. "I'll always be by your side, Natalia." "And I'll be by yours. You know I will." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I know."

Parenthood wasn't easy, neither was getting through a broken relationship, but Natalia knew she had a good guy who as a friend, or a partner, would be there to look after her and their child no matter what. And for Eric, he knew that with time she would let him back in. For now, he would hold her like he had before. The chemistry was still there and they could feel it. Maybe they would rebuild their relationship someday. Only time would tell.

Natalia had moved on from an abusive marriage that ended in chaos. The guy even stalked her for days following after she made the transfer. He was the first person she'd been with after that. The first person to make love to her in following. He'd kissed her scars and told her that she was beautiful. Even if she could let him love her, he would be there for her and Isabella until the day he dies. Eric vowed to never treat her the way Nick did. To love and cherish her as a companion and a partner. Never shout or in any way be violent towards her. As he knew, _the first cut was the deepest. _

The Cuban would never want her to depict him as someone to fear. To want to hide from. "I will never hurt you, Natalia. I want you to believe me when I tell you that." She lifted her head and gazed at him. "I do believe you. You're the first person that I had allowed myself to.. be myself with since my divorce. And honestly.. I wouldn't rather have anyone else." He moved aside her shirt and kissed the scar on her shoulder. The honey haired woman then lay her head back on his shoulder.

"_Te amo_." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


End file.
